Poetics
by KaoriDragneel
Summary: Apocalipsis? Pecado? Tentación? La propia destrucción... Pésimo summary. Serie de one-shots basados en Poetics. Se agradece que pasen y lean.


**Hola hola!:3 Bueno, este es un nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente, no sé para cuándo lo terminé, pero lo haré… Esta serie de one-shots está basada en el disco Poetics de Panda (mi favorito OwO), quiero aclarar que es mi propia percepción de cada canción, y hay algún fan de Pxndx por aquí que no concuerde conmigo se lo respeto y me gustaría saber su interpretación de la canción: 3 Al final de cada capítulo les dejaré un par de renglones donde se exprese claramente el significado de la canción para mí. Sin más les dejo el primero:3 **

**Popurri para ti**

Cansancio, esa era la palabra que reflejaba su mirada. Cansado de odiar, despreciar y sobre todo de amar… Tomo su guitarra y salió de aquel asqueroso bar de mala muerte donde se había metido a matar el tiempo, al fin que ya no tenía nada, lo había dejado todo.

Subió a aquella vieja moto si condujo sin algún rumbo fijo en su mente, subió a la carretera, condujo un buen tiempo hasta una pequeña y abandonada desviación al costado del camino y ni siquiera se dio tiempo de pensarlo, sólo la tomo sin más. Condujo entre los arboles mientras ya la escasa luz del sol se colaba entre las hojas, condujo sin mirar atrás.

Un amplio campo se extendió frente a sus ojos y se detuvo, bañado por los últimos destellos dorados del astro rey, suspiro cerrando los ojos. Para cualquier persona sería una cosa extraordinariamente hermosa, el modo en que el lago bañado de luz parecía destellar, el cómo los débiles rayos de luz dibujaban las sombras creando nuevos colores y sensaciones con ellas… Pero para él no. Repudiaba todo aquello desde lo más profundo de su ser, frunció con exageración su seño y bajo de su destartalada moto y no se molestó en ponerle el apoyo, la dejo caer al suelo.

Con su guitarra aún con él, su única y fiel compañera en esos momentos de desesperación, avanzo hasta la orilla del lago y se sentó cuando los rayos del sol acariciaban por última vez en el día el cielo, la oscuridad reino pronto. Comenzó a tocar una melodía pausada y lúgubre…Muy conocida para él.

Tump tump tump…

Paro en seco en la misma parte de siempre, ahí estaba ese maldito sonido de nuevo que no lo dejaba terminar, cerró sus ojos fuertemente poniendo todo su empeño en ignorarlo… Pero de un momento a otro se encontró a su mismo imitando la melodía que sonaba en su cabeza con su guitarra.

Tump tump tump..

No cesa, ese maldito sonido, esos malditos latidos, ese maldito corazón…

Tump tump tump…

Ya basta… -apenas logro murmurar mientras se ponía de pie- BASTA! –grito jalando su rubio cabello antes te poner sus manos en ambos oídos – PARA YA! BASTA LUCY!

Tump tump tump…

Ese maldito latido que tantas veces había disfrutado y que ya no estaba ahí, más sin embargo lo seguí escuchando. ¿Cómo era posible?

Tump tump tump…

Por favor que pare, él no cree poder soportarlo más retumbando en su cabeza.

Tump tump tump…

Se acerca el final, por favor dale paz…

Tump tump tump…

No era el corazón de Lucy lo que escuchaba, era su propio corazón, el de Lucy ya no latía, esto estaba dentro de él.

Tump tump tump…

Tomo la guitarra por el brazo y se dirigió hacía los arboles más cercano, de un segundo a otro comenzó a estrellarla repetidas veces contra cada uno convirtiéndola en un montón de astillas volando por todo lado.

Te he dicho que pares, maldita sea! –el crujir de la madera era su única respuesta, claro, además del torturante latido-

Tump tump tump…

Que no me dejas terminar tu canción joder… -cayo de rodillas con el brazo de la guitarra aún en su mano-

Tump tump tump…

El sonido comenzó a disminuir, se hacía cada vez más pausado, más lejano, por fin se iba…

Tump… Tump.. Tump…

Lentamente comenzó a caer al suelo, al menos sus sensaciones eran en cámara lenta, el sentir que el pecho le quemaba como si fuera a explotar de un momento a otro…

Tump… Tump…

Cada vez más inconstante, cada vez más débil… En ese momento en un momento de cordura lo recordó. Recordó las pastillas en su chaqueta y lo importante que era no olvidar tomarlas, el dolor en el pecho se lo recordó…

Tump… tump...

No, no te calles, vuelve, por favor no pares…

Todo pesaba ahora, mantener los ojos abiertos pesaba, mantener la respiración pesaba, la oscuridad lo aplastaba, pero no era la oscuridad común, no era la oscuridad que envolvía el resto del campo, era más profunda, sin fin…

Tump…

Su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más lentamente mientras todo se iba poniendo borroso, no pudo mantener más abiertos sus azules ojos y los fue cerrando calmadamente… No podía mover sus manos, invisibles ataduras lo ataban a la oscuridad…

Tump…

¿Es que esto era el final? ¿Así es que se sentía? Un gran peso sobre él, empujándolo, hundiéndolo…

Tump…

Y luego nada. Absolutamente nada. No más peso, no más ataduras, no más presión, nada. Ya no escuchaba nada, ya no estaba el ritmo que tanto había odiado y amado al mismo tiempo, sólo estaba la oscuridad… Por fin…

Y de pronto luz… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿No había terminado todo ya?

Tump... tump… tump…

Tal vez no era el final, tal vez esa sólo su inicio, tal vez esta ocasión si terminaría ese arreglo musical sin interrupciones… Maldita sea, sólo el inicio del final…

_**Popurri para ti**__: Habla del inicio del apocalipsis, pero no de uno general, si no del propio, cuando se presiente el inicio del propio final._

**Tadaaaaaaa! Un asco, lo sé. Era mejor la idea en mi cabeza e.e Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y balazos (?) Lo que sea u.u**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
